1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic disk device and a method of recording/retrieving information into and from the magnetic disk device, and more particularly to a magnetic disk device adapted to be used as an external memory device for a computer, a thin film magnetic head and a magnetic disk equipped in the magnetic disk device and a method of writing/reading information by the use of the magnetic disk device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accompany with the increase in the memory capacity of the computer, the memory capacity of the magnetic disk device has a tendency of being more and more increased.
As a conventional technique of the magnetic disk device, for example JP-A-60-133501 specification discloses recording the outer tracks and the inner tracks at the same line density by using a heat equipped with a plurality of head cores on one slider, for enabling recording of the outer tracks at a high record density similar to the inner tracks. JP-A-57-210403 specification discloses writing data into tracks on a disk at different frequency, thereby optimizing the capacity of each track and increasing the record density in the disk as a whole.
The above-mentioned prior art relates with the magnetic disc device each intends to increase the record density of the disk itself.
There has been known no proposal how a magnetic disk device should be constructed for increasing the memory capacity of the magnetic disk device as a whole.